huntsmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Season One of The Huntsman was formally commissioned by HBO at Comic-Con 2019 following the end of Game of Thrones. The season consists of ten episodes. It began filming in October 2019 and concluded in March 2019. David Benioff and D.B. Weiss returned as executive producers along with George R.R. Martin. Frank Darabont served as show runner for this season. This is an original show based on the lore of George's novels and is based in The Known World, within the same universe as Game of Thrones. The series is set in Elskaar, a Continent on the other side of the Known World. It follows a young hunter portrayed by Daniel Stephen following his destiny in a land plagued by war. Plot In a land plagued with War, Duncan Barton's life is changed for ever when Vicious Dragons reappear in Elskaar. Synopsis The War of Westeros is over, but it is far from the only war which plagues the Known World. In Korpios, the War of the Kings rages on. Each fighting for control over the others land. Duncan Bartons family lives out their normal life in Korpios Northern Mid-Lands, living outside Avermoore. One day while in town with his sister, Aron, Duncan and Freya Barton witness a Dragon attack. They escape the town while the attack is going on but Freya is killed by the Dragon when it swoops down after sighting them. The Dragon is about to kill Duncan but it looks at him and he feels a pain in his head. The Dragon leaves him. They return home, Aron carrying the body of Freya. Duncan, hearing voices in his head. The Next Day, as they bury Freya, Duncan collapses. He awakens to his mother, Elynor and Aron talking to a doctor. The doctor explains there is nothing wrong with Duncan and he may simply be traumatised by the experience. He gives his sorrows then leaves. After, escaping to hunt, Duncan hears more voices and imagines a dragon reaching out to touch his hand. He returns home and explains to his father that he is not lying or traumatised, he is having visions and is worried about them. He thinks that it is something to do with the return of dragons. Aron, is doubtful but Duncan convinces him to believe in him. Aron promises to take his son to a friend. In Westwater, the wedding of Caitlin O'Connor is planned by Kathlynn, her mother. Meanwhile she plots for her son, King Aidyn the Young, to be falsely imprisoned for murder of her husband, King Liam the Nightingale. She does this in order to take control of the Reach as she wants to conquer the land, however, her son thinks her plan is mad. During this time, Ser Markus who is marrying Caitlin, notices the tension in the family and overhears Kathlynn threatening her son then taunting him because he wouldn't ever do anything to her. Aron and Duncan pack their belongings and prepare to leave for Snowpeak City, Elynor is hesitant to join them but after Aron declares they may not return for a while she opts to come as not to be alone. They leave for their journey and face many threats but survive them all until they witness the same dragon from before burning a settlement. Raiders then use the opportunity to slaughter men and rape woman. Aron kills them all stealthily but gets in a one on one fight with the leader as the leader gains the upper hand and is about to kill Aron, Elynor reveals herself saying he can take her, if she leaves Aron alive. The raider says he'll kill Aron first then rape her then kill her. She draws a knife but suddenly an arrow pierces his neck. Duncan is seen with his bow standing behind El, he collapses again. Aron gets up and grabs his son, El finds a horse and they get on. Fearing for their sons life they ride off. In Westwater, Ser Markus meets with Aidyn to discuss giving his sister away and becoming the Lord of Valospeak, Markus eventually brings up Kathlynn but Aidyn dismisses the subject before telling Markus he isn't interested in sympathy from him, especially when it comes to lies. He asks Markus to leave and not to speak of the conversation to anyone. In the South, King William Ramsay, The Ruthless, talks strategic positioning and what happens now there are talks of dragons in Korpios. His advisor Lord Jaime Shaw, assures him there are no dragons and it simply their opponents attempting to scare them, King Ramsay tells his advisor not to be so stupid. He asks that his best agents are sent out to the Capitals of the North and West in order to watch over the rulers and to report back to him with anything they find. In Westwater, the wedding day of Caitlin and Markus is here, after the ceremony, everyone sits in the great hall listening to speeches and celebrating. Following, King Aidyn's speech, Caitlin drops dead having been poisoned. Kathlynn breaks down and everyone is forced to leave, the city is put on lockdown. That night Aidyn visits his mother who is still broken after losing her daughter. He asks her about her and apologises for being cruel to her knowing that she has his best intentions in mind. He makes an oath to find out who killed his sister. After returning to his chambers, he goes to bed. The next morning, he awakens to find Kathlynn sitting in his room. He asks her why she is here, she responds by saying she needed to be with one of her children as she couldn't sleep fearing she'd lose another. He gets out of his bed and goes to the chamber wash room to change. During this time, Kathlynn fixes his bed only to find a small glass of a foul smelling liquid which is almost finished. She calls in her handmaiden, Patricia and asks her to take it to the Maester to test what it is. As her son returns, she looks at him with disgusts, fearing the worst. Aron Barton arrives on horse with his unconscious son, Duncan, and his wife, Elynor, at the gates of the Pale in Snowpeak City. He demands to be let in as he is a recognised Noble-Man, Aron Tulius Barton of Avermoore, he needs to see King Issac or Prince Adam. The guards refuse but Princess Avigail, demands they open the gates. She asks what her fathers friend needs. He says help, she sees Duncan and complies immediately. She calls for her chamber maid to get the doctor, she leads them to her brother Levi's room. Levi asks what is going on but after seeing Duncan complies and goes to find his father. Duncan is put to bed and the doctor comes to check him, he tells Aron, Duncan is experiencing trauma but he doesn't know why. Aron tells him of the dragon encounter but the Doctor is unsure, King Issac appears behind them and tells everyone apart from Aron and Elynor to leave. Once they do, he explains that he believes Duncan may be the one spoken about in prophecies. The first non-Targaryen to tame dragons, in-fact, the first human to lead dragons against a greater threat. They looked shocked. The next day, Issac continues to study Duncan in his sleep. Meanwhile, Elynor helps Avigail with her studies. Avigail comforts her over Freya's death and in return Elynor thanks her, she also thanks her for helping her save Duncan. Avigail, asks how Duncan's been revealing she hasn't seen him since they were young. Elynor laughs at the statement saying there was a time that they were considering an arranged marriage between Duncan and her. Avigail laughs saying Duncan's wild personality wouldn't match her calm and collected one. Elynor sorrowfully agrees. Issac leaves Duncan and meets Aron, Aron asks about the prophecy and Issac explains it. He begins to tell him about how he once thought his son Adam would be the chosen one but it might in fact be Duncan as a dragon has let him live. Levi overhears this and leaves contemplating something. Issac hears something fall as Levi leaves, he quietly warns Aron that his son's can be dangerous for very different reasons so he must attend to Levi. On his way, he tells him Adam is on his way from Idris Bay. In Idris Bay, Adam receives a letter from someone in his fathers court, he decides to return home after ordering a letter be sent to his father that he is visiting. He leaves for Snowpeak. Upon arriving he is greated by Levi who is surprised to see him, but then goes on to explain that their father thinks the chosen one has been selected. Adam is angered and shocked saying it's not possible as father predicted he would be the chosen one. Levi explains he didn't hear anymore than that. In Westwater, Kathlynn sits in her chambers brushing young Brielle's hair. Suddenly, Patricia enters with a small box. Kathlynn sends Brielle to her quarters. Inside the box, Kathlynn finds two viles, each the same liquid, both poison. The poison she used to kill her husband and the poison she used to kill her daughter. She summons Ser Alander the Kingsguard and presents him with the evidence that her son used poison to kill her husband so he could ascend to the throne, Set Alander eventually accepts it and they go to arrest Aidyn. In Aidyn's quarters he looks at his fathers sword before many guards and his mother burst in, she places him under arrest for the murder of King Liam the Nightingale and Princess Caitlin. He is shocked by the claims Cast Starring Cast * Tom Hardy as Aron Barton (9 Episodes) * Daniel Stephen as Duncan Barton (9 Episodes) * Masie Williams as Arya Stark (2 Episodes) * Samantha Morton as Elynor Barton (9 Episodes) * Jude Law as Issac Specter (6 Episodes) * Helena Bonham Carter as Kathlynn O'Connor (8 Episodes) * James McAvoy as Markus Holkins (5 Episodes) * Daisy Ridley as Avigail Specter (8 Episodes) * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Adam Specter (6 Episodes) * With Andrew Lincoln as William Ramsay (1 Episode) * And Patrick Stewart as Oran (2 Episodes) Also Starring * Taron Egerton as Aidyn O'Connor (8 Episodes) * Gregg Sulkin as Levi Specter (6 Episodes) * Sam Strike as Camron Ramsay (1 Episode) * Hannah Rae as Freya Barton (1 Episodes) Supporting * Hero Fiennes-Tiffin as Jaime Shaw * Missy Davids as Leena Shaw * Episodes Production TBA Comparison with the Novels TBA